The kingdom ( Blood, Honor, Family )
by Vintageroses158
Summary: Perfection does not exist, no matter how you try to advertise it. There will always be someone who suffers ( full summary inside )
1. complete Summary

The kingdom as the residents call it is place where past and present combine, there are no wars, no hardships and hate. All species of all kinds live here in the kingdom it is literally the center of everything Everyone lives a perfect life except for the council and the higher up you live the unhappier you are.

This is the first chapter of the story of what goes on behind doors of the highest ranks of the council. It is a story, of hurt hate, bloodshed and betrayal and a story unknown to all expect for now

 **A/N** :I made this story with lots of research, planning and junk and trust I have a long way to go. I won't lie I am shit at grammar and spelling but, I will do my comments, suggestions and question ( or whatever else are welcome )


	2. Excerpt

here is a teaser of what is to come :

Mother had told her to come out from under the chair in the corner

Mother had called her name and beckoned to her with a gentle hand, there was no tremor to her voice and her soft brown eyes were glued to Ophelia's maroon ones.

For a moment Ophelia did not hear the shouting of men in a tongue she never learned, she did not feel the heat of the flame that threated to consume everything around her, she did not see the disarray of the normally beautifully kept house.

She only saw her mother's kind face, her curly midnight blue hair pooling over her delicate shoulders and face upturned to her own.

Her mother's face was the only thing she saw, as the end of a bullet made its way through the center of her mother's forehead.

Ophelia understood death, as well as she understood life, even at the age she was now. She knew her mother was dead upon seeing her body hit the floor lifeless and blood pool from the wound that lay in the center of her mother's forehead.

She did not know how to stop the scream that erupted from her mouth or the tears that fell from her eyes . She trembled clinging to the wall, not knowing what to do , staring at her mother's eyes which were wide open , still staring into her own. . Without realizing she was repeating the word "No".


	3. prologue

**A/N** : the first part of chapter is to kind of help set up a foundation on what the kingdom is like. You can skip this if you want but this has a lot of info that can be useful later. It is a bit long but …..

Prologue - What is the kingdom ?

The Kingdom

That's what its residents have called it for as long as the great society stood. Its true name had been lost eons ago, so over time the residents of the great society began calling it the kingdom, to represent how great, how noble and how fair their home was.

The Kingdom to outsiders was only known in scarce legends as the center of the worlds, and that it was. Well, realistically it was the center of the dimensions rather than the center of the words. Dimensions existed next to one another on various planes; each dimension had its own place ideas, creatures and history.

Each had their own worlds, problems and struggles; and each existed generally unaware that other dimensions existed. One way knowledge about the existence other dimensions was passed, was through rips (as called by the kingdom's residents. Through these said rips, a being from one dimension can end up in another, these occurrences while rare do happen from time to time. And, with these occurrences the knowledge of other dimensions are passed to others. This of course is not the only way people can pass from one dimension to the other; many species have royal families and the heirs of the various royal families are given the opportunity to live in the kingdom and learn the ways of its people in hopes of winning the hand of any of the children of the crown. The way this is done are through "Keys ", small purple crystals which open rips to set locations, normal these are only given to the kingdom residents but they are also given to heirs of royals families outside of the kingdom .

No matter how true this seems to be, in many places and the majority of people the kingdom is but a legend, a fairytale, and in many places does not exist all. To the kingdom's residents this does not really matter, "outsiders "were not allowed in the perfect world. In fact it was a common belief that outsiders poisoned the minds of their society, this does not mean it's residents were unfriendly, just wary and not allowed to harbor outsiders without permission and good reason. Even if the an outsider were to be harbored without meeting the said criteria , they would have problems living in the kingdom unnoticed ; mainly because the language of the kingdom is a complex language derived from all languages that existed at any point in time , from the many human languages to the languages of the kin .

It has three writing systems, one in particular is in the form of an odd mix of characters, hieroglyphics and runes. Even so, when introduced in areas with humans, people from the kingdom often give a translated version of their name to make things easier and that is what you will be seeing here.

The kingdom is the smallest out of all dimensions but that does not matter since, its influence and purpose is great. It is where every idea, era, thought, and creature originated from . Because of this the kingdom is a strange mash of new and old; some ladies wore trousers, others wore bustle, petticoats, and skirts. Some people rose in carriages (carried by machine horses since flesh and blood horses did not take to kindly to the supernatural set), while others rode in sport cars

.Since time was only a way to count the days , time seemed to move more slowly in the kingdom; In fact traditions , culture and law have not changed much through the ages ; there was no need to change anything in the eyes of the kingdoms people since no one lived in poverty, everyone weather predator or prey was treated as equal and the kingdom had only one war in its entire history. A large part of the kingdom's success were the hunter's lands , Lands dedicated to hunting . If you wanted to eat meat, drink blood; you would have to kill for it yourself in the various biomes of the lands ; though this is at your own risk since if the prey you are seeking decides to fight back or you end up being hunted. In the kingdom this form of killing is legal as long as it is not for sport .As cruel as this seems to those of the outside worlds , to the beings of the kingdom it is life and the way the various spirits of their nature based religion made life .

The kingdom itself was never ruled by a monarch of any kind; instead throughout the history of the great nation it was always ruled by a representative council. This council represented all species living in the kingdom to date and was divided into the three rungs. The outermost section of the council was largest and can consist of anyone from any family and the middle section of the council was second largest. The focus of the two section was to maintain order in the various states and countries of the kingdom. The last section of the council was the smallest, these members were chosen from the longest standing family of the kingdom called the "Ruling family".

The ruling family were called such because the original members of the council were their ancestors this said family. Ironically, this family was the smallest of all of the long standing but were regarded the highest members of society. the way this was not exploited was that all members of the ruling family weather or not chosen as council members, were trained as soldiers, officers and warriors dedicated to protecting their people and the kingdom . Within the last rung of the council there is the head of the council, the definitive voice if the kingdom. It is whispered among the people of the kingdom that the ruling family, no matter how high in status they were, lived the worst and least full filled and unhappy of lives. you see the people some time ago once thought the head of council should be someone who was represented of all or most species of the kingdom . That is when the ruling family began marrying their children of to various different species in hopes of getting cross- breeds. These said children were modified genetically and experimented on a ;the generations afterward along with tests ,and experiments were given specific matches when they were to be wed in hopes of achieving "The perfect being " . These children were turned into warriors from a young age, had to follow strict customs and were micromanaged in every aspect of their lives including marriage . After many, many, many years of generations it was thought they had a lead with a women by the name of Claudia Alfrún Lucis Tremellius , the eldest daughter of the head of the council who then became the head of council herself . Miss Claudia aside from many recessive genes, was as human as can be and so was her husband - Marcus Anthony Bjǫrn - but still it was anticipated that they would give birth this child with desired traits. After four children , the first being a sickly Phoenix who could barely light her own fire- Elizabeth-, the second a blind Lycan ( a species of werewolf ) Fenrir , a vampire who was s sensitive light a special cream had to be made so he could stand in well-lit rooms who went by the name of Léon and lastly a human girl by the name of Flora . It was proven that the legacy Miss Claudia was supposed to provide for her kingdom was technically a failure, but it was noted she was the first women to give birth to four separate species, the most ever recorded at the time. what made it even more interesting she was a human who did not die during any of these births. Hybrids were common, often they resulted from recessive genes in ones family tree but, they were less common for human parents

While there is more information and more to the kingdom then this, involving history, politics and the works. This is the information needed to understand the basics of this world. we need to begin now on our story and begin we shall starting with the birth of Flora the youngest child of the head of the council.


	4. Supernatural dictionary : Serpents

So I posted this on another story, where it was not as important but here it is:

_ **Supernatural Dictionary**

Species: Serpents (original name has been lost )

Scientific name: Corniger Scala sp.

Coleration: mollted scales usally in a mix of an ombre of greens, blues, sometimes can be red, orange or yellow though it depends on gender ( as males are have darker color concentration then females )and where it lives. Both genders are roughly the same size.

Description: An ancient species that has existed in isolation for a millennia. Takes the form of a large serpent. Females are mistaken in human literature as gorgons or even as medusa herself. When appearing as a serpent rather than a humanoid form, females have fins used for swimming when laying eggs or for taking care of young until they are old enough to protect themselves on land. These fins also placed them in human myth and legends as sea serpents .Only females in their humanoid form sport serpent hair which likely is there for protection. Males in their serpent form do not have fins and are typically a bit larger. While both the male and female serpents have venom; the effect tends to differ. Only males have the ability to turn beings into "stone" with a bite; upon the site of the wound a calcifying agent is injected in to the body of a victim and slowly within 24 to 48 hours turns the victim into "Stone ". In reality the victim has not been turned to stone but rather calcifies like a stone baby or even animals found in Lake Natronl . This ability of turning creatures to stone is written in human myth as being performed by basilisk. A bite from a female will case the breakdown of most tissues and cause immense pain and damage to the body, death will occur in a few hours. The venom of a female can be likened to an extremely concentrated acetic acid .Because of this if a victim is bitten by a male and is given the venom of a female before death they will be cured and vice versa. Females are not affected by this the calcification of a male bite nor are male affected by the acetic acid like properties of the female.

In human history/ myth they were seen as evil (Christian myth ),As symbols of fertility ( Egyptian myth ) and even as gods ( Aztecs / Mayan ,myth ). In modern times there has animation, books and movies refereeing to creatures that are similar in appearance such as the movie Harry potter in the chamber of secrets.

Birthing / breeding: females are prone to miscarriages and death during childbirth; if a female has two children and is still healthy they are seen as a good breeders and therefor more desirable. Even so females stay fertile their whole lives and but, only conceive during breeding seasons .Can breed with certain species without genetic modifications such as dragons and daemons.

Culture: cast and clan system .

Extremely matriarchal

Official language(s) : Language of the serpents , Arabic, Nahuatl

Life span: 200- 400 years

Most closely related to: Dragons (Chinese Lung, Japanese lung, dragonkin and sea) , Water horses, Drakons, Cetea , wyverns ….

Mortal enemies: Man,

Diet : prefers fish and sea creatures but will eat land animals

In general they are very neutral species that tends to keep to themselves. They value family and children but, they are not social to those outside of family groups.

Places of origins: Americas, Egypt

Note : any references used I do not own


End file.
